


Malta Bright [Podfic]

by songlin



Series: Four Corners Podfic [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Dom!John, Figging, M/M, Mania, Mental Health Issues, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Sherlock dancing to Rihanna, Whipping, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of pennypaperbrain's Malta Bright, part of Four Corners of the Western World.</i>
</p><p>Four months after his best friend and unrequited crush apparently committed suicide in front of him, John’s life has been turned upside down again by a voicemail from Sherlock in the US, saying he is covertly tracking down the remains of Moriarty’s network, and asking John to join him.</p><p>Two days on, John is on his way to meet Sherlock in Malta. Everything seems to have changed between them: not only is Sherlock being overtly affectionate in his texts, but he quite explicitly wants sex. But there’s just one problem (apart from the small matter of the international assassins etc): Sherlock’s behaviour is getting steadily stranger, even by his standards. John starts to worry his friend may be on drugs again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malta Bright [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malta Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520412) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Length: 3:25:09

Available in [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2efxd53c53edebq/4C2%20Malta%20Bright.m4b?dl=0) or [mp3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/irvn0u4gioztvoh/4C2%20Malta%20Bright.zip?dl=0) The mp3 can be downloaded or streamed, although if you haven't tried it, I highly advise getting your podfics in m4b. It saves your place for you!

To catch the podfics from the rest of Four Corners of the Western World when they're posted, you can subscribe here on AO3 or follow for updates on [my Tumblr](http://songlin.tumblr.com/post/139377096876/malta-bright-podfic).


End file.
